monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet 1600 diaries
Whereas usually dolls that come with booklets have physical booklets included in the doll's packaging, matters are a little different for the Sweet 1600 series. The Sweet 1600 dolls come with mini-diaries, but they are website documents that have to be unlocked at the [http://www.monsterhigh.com/sweet1600key Sweet 1600 subsection] of the ''Monster High'' website using codes that come with the dolls. The codes are: * Draculaura - W9189 * Frankie Stein - W9190 * Clawdeen Wolf - W9191 * Clawd Wolf - W9192 Draculaura Draculaura Sweet 1600 diarycover.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 diary1.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 diary2.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 diary3.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 diary4.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 diary5.jpg 21 November I'm worried about taking my driver's license test. The written part should be totes easy, but the actual driving part is what has me going a little batty. My father has taken me out for practice drives, but he gets really nervous for some reason and says :DRACULAURA- :DRACULAURA- :DRACULAURA a lot while stomping the passenger side floorboard. My dream Sweet 1600 birthday present would be a sporty black-and-pink two-seater convertible, so Count Fabulous can fly in and out. That would be totally off the fang! 17 December My father and I took a midnight walk last night, and it was so nice to fang out with him. We were talking about how fun it would be to fly over to Transylvania for a family reunion, or to visit the North Pole during winter, since there's no sunlight from October to March. The only thing is, I get cold so easy, I'd have to borrow some super-warm ghoul gear from Abbey for the trip. I love spending time with my father. I'm going to make sure to creep around with him more. 3 February My Sweet 1600 party is going to be so fangtastic. All my best ghoulfriends will be there. Holt Hyde is going to spin smoking hot tunes to get all the monsters in the house on the dance floor. There will be a killer vegetarian spread and, of course, a scary-sweet cake. I think I'll go to the maul this weekend to shop for an outfit to die for so I'll look drop-dead gorgeous. I'm thinking something black and pink and lacy. Clawdeen said she would do my makeup, so I don't have to worry about getting it just right without a mirror, and I want big hair because it's a big day, right? Clawd is going to be my furricious date, and he promised he won't eat any pizza the day of my party, because you know I can't be around all that garlic. It's going to be a scarylicious party time. Frankie Stein Frankie Sweet 1600 diarycover.jpg Frankie Sweet 1600 diary1.jpg Frankie Sweet 1600 diary2.jpg Frankie Sweet 1600 diary3.jpg Frankie Sweet 1600 diary4.jpg Frankie Sweet 1600 diary5.jpg The 30th Day of November I feel like I'm lost in the Bermuda love triangle because I can't make up my mind whether I'm crushing on Jackson or Holt. Since they are really the same guy, am I allowed to date both of them? Jackson is so scary-sweet, he's a ghoul's dream. But Holt is electric and I really get a charge out of him. They are totally polar opposites, so why do I like them both and what does that say about me? Tesla's ghost it's complicated! I don't understand why guys can't be as steady and unchanging as us ghouls. :p The 8th Day of December Being an only child, I always have a lot of questions for Clawdeen about what it's like to have lots of brothers and sisters. Whenever I ask, the first thing she usually does is roll her eyes and tell me how lucky I am that I don't have to wear hand-me-down clothes, share a room with a messy sister or be packed tightly into a car for a long road trip. Of course, she also tells the funniest stories about the things her brothers and sisters have done. I think having a sibling would be scary-cool, but the last time I brought up the subject, dad sprayed coffee onto his laptop. Might want to wait a couple months before I bring it up again :). The 3rd Day of January After 1,599 years, Draculaura has had her share of scary-cool birthday parties, so I'm little worried about making her Sweet 1600 party totally voltage. I really want it to be uber-mega-ultra special, which is why even though her birthday is in February, we're planning it now. It's freaky to think that Draculaura has been around for almost 1,600 years. Think about everything she's seen and experienced. I'm totally sparking at the bolts to do half of what Draculaura has done! When I celebrate my Sweet 1600 party, I wonder if I will be a completely different monster than I am today? For now, I'm just sparking at the bolts to celebrate with Draculaura. I already have a freaky-fab blue, black, silver and red plaid party dress to wear to the epic bash. Clawdeen Wolf Clawdeen Sweet 1600 diarycover.jpg Clawdeen Sweet 1600 diary1.jpg Clawdeen Sweet 1600 diary2.jpg Clawdeen Sweet 1600 diary3.jpg Clawdeen Sweet 1600 diary4.jpg November 13th Draculaura and Clawd have been spending so much time together that I'm feeling monstrously left out. I'm over the full moon that BFF and my brother are wildly into each other, but now Draculaura isn't around for maul crawls and Clawd is never home to watch our favorite show, "America's Next Top Monster". Oh well, guess it could be worse-he could still be dating Cleo. December 15th I really need a break. My classes at Monster High have been scary intense this semester. With clawculus, biteology and advanced creature econ, plus fearleading practice and keeping up with the pack at home, I'm dead-tired and clawing to get out of here. I'd really love to go somewhere and do some retail rejuvenation-and by that I mean shopping. Picture the pack sitting on Gloom Beach, relaxing in the sun, followed by some leisurely browsing through the outlet maul. Now that sounds freaky-fabulous! February 3rd Howleen and I went to the maul today to shop for drop-dead gorgeous outfits for Draculaura's Sweet 1600 party. I was fur-ociously surprised how much fun we had. I couldn't decide what to wear, so I bought two freaktacular options. We'll just see what I'm in the mood to wear on the big day. I helped Howleen pick out a scary-cute dress and a killer pair of shoes for the epic bash. Oh my ghoul, let me tell you, she can be so annoying-always borrowing my clothes and my makeup without asking-but she can also be scary-sweet. I don't think she'll ever have my fashion sense, but that's okay. She's learning to have one of her own. Clawd Wolf Clawd Sweet 1600 diarycover.jpg Clawd Sweet 1600 diary1.jpg Clawd Sweet 1600 diary2.jpg Clawd Sweet 1600 diary3.jpg Clawd Sweet 1600 diary4.jpg Clawd Sweet 1600 diary5.jpg November the 11th The championship game is tonight, and I'm dying to get on the field and play. We lost to this team at the beginning of the season, and I had a terrible game. My whole family will be there tonight, including all my older brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews. We'll practically fill up a whole section of the stadium. It's going to be a howling good time, and I know we're going to come away with the victory. December the 30th It makes my fur stand up when the student bodies at Monster High assume that because I'm clawsome at football and casketball that I'm just a dumb jock. I work really hard at my skullastics, because I want to go into sports medicine when I'm older. Yes, I can run like the wind and jump higher than most monsters, but my mad skills extend to biteology, clawculus and even the dead languages. Wait until they see my Scary Aptitude Test (SAT) score! Then they'll know Ghoulia isn't the only one with a spooktacular brain at this school! January the 28th Draculaura's big Sweet 1600 birthday is lurking just around the corner, and it's kind of freaking me out. I want it to be the beast birthday ever for her, but I have no idea where to start. For example, what type of ghoulicious gift should I get her? Do I make her something or do I drain my savings account and get her a sparkly necklace or bracelet? I asked Deuce what to do, and he just laughed. Maybe Clawdeen can help me figure it all out? After all, Draculaura is her BGFF (Best Ghoul Friend Forever). And there's also the problem of what to wear. I think I'll put Clawdeen on that, too. I want to wear something dressy, because it's a big day for my ghoul, but I also want to look scary-cool. Category:Doll diaries Category:Draculaura logs Category:Frankie Stein logs Category:Clawdeen Wolf logs Category:Clawd Wolf logs